Breathless
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Cuando la noche estrellada cae, brilla la luz más radiante de todas". IchiHime, T por estar seguro. Dedicado al Fanclub IchiHime.


**Breathless**

Cuando la noche estrellada caía, era cuando brillaba la luz más radiante.

Siempre había llamado su atención. "¿Cómo era posible?", se había preguntado más de una vez pero, una tras otra, siempre acababa llegando a la misma conclusión: Que, por más que intentara hallar respuesta, esta simplemente le esquivaba.

Quizá fuera porque, muy en el fondo, siempre la había sabido. Quizá porque eran demasiadas para que pudiese procesarlas todas de una sola vez. Quizá porque, simplemente, la respuesta no era algo que a él le correspondiese entender. Quizá fuese una de esas cosas que uno tiene simplemente que aceptar, dejarse llevar atrapado por una corriente incomprensible hasta que le transportaba a su destino y, una vez allí, tan sólo aceptar las cosas a medida que venían, esperando que, para cuando acabasen, ya no fuese consciente de ello.

Quizá fuese esa misma corriente la que lo había acabado llevando allí, después de todo. No había sabido exactamente por qué, cómo, ni siquiera estaba seguro del cuándo, para ser sincero... Sólo sabía que había abandonado su casa tras una charla con su padre y, después, su mente se había desconectado, sus pies llevándole por aparente iniciativa propia hasta un lugar que no estaba seguro de haber podido encontrar en otras circunstancias. Para cuando había querido darse cuenta, sin embargo, allí estaba y no tenía el valor, o quizá las fuerzas, para darse media vuelta y marcharse de nuevo.

Quizá no supiese encontrar por sí mismo el camino de vuelta... Honestamente, ni siquiera SABÍA cómo había llegado. Quizá, en el fondo, una parte de él sabía que darse la vuelta en ese momento sería renunciar, y eso era algo que nunca, jamás, había hecho.

Pero lo más triste... Era que tenía miedo.

Había llegado allí. No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, pero allí estaba, y ahora no sabía lo que debía hacer... O quizá lo más correcto sería decir que sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no cómo debía hacerlo. Todo sucedía por una razón, era lo que le decían siempre, pero en su caso era una razón que había sido incapaz de ver por muchísimo tiempo o, mejor dicho, una razón que se había negado a ver por demasiado tiempo. Y ahora esa misma razón le atenazaba el pecho y teñía sus mejillas de un leve color anaranjado mientras, incapaz de moverse, simplemente observaba una fortaleza que se erigía, imponente, ante él, dispuesta a frustrar cualquiera de sus intentos por alcanzar el objetivo que sabía que había llegado allí a cumplir.

Cualquier otro, sin embargo, sólo habría visto la puerta de una casa. Cerrada, por supuesto, pero por otro lado no más infranqueable que tantas otras. Poco sabría la mayoría que la barrera que realmente se hallaba ante sí no era arquitectónica... Nacía de él, lo envolvía y lo atenazaba, clavándole al suelo. Pero sabía lo que debía hacer. Sabía que TENÍA que hacerlo. No era una cuestión de poder, o no poder... Era algo que necesitaba, como tantas otras veces.

Pero esta vez, el rival no era un monstruo al que pudiese golpear con su espada. Aquello era fácil: Sí, cierto, muchas veces había estado al borde de la muerte, y otras tantas le había salvado un milagro en el último momento, pero una parte de él siempre había sabido, quizá muy en el fondo, que para vencer sólo tenía que golpear el número suficiente de veces. Hollow, Menos, Shinigami, Arrancar, Privarón, Espada... Todos ellos caían antes o después, sólo tenía que asegurarse de golpearles un número adecuado de veces.

¿Aquello? Aquello sabía que no podría solucionarlo con su espada. Y eso le aterraba.

Pero dio un paso: Uno tímido. Uno que, por sí solo, no significaba nada. Pero le siguió otro. Un tercero. Cuarto. Quinto. Sexto. Finalmente, se encontraba ante la última barrera y la tensión fue tal que tuvo que concederse unos instantes para inspirar. Su respiración se había acelerado, sus mejillas ahora tenían un tinte rojizo mucho mayor que en un comienzo y, por más que lo intentaba, sus músculos no parecían querer obedecer las señales de su cerebro. Se mantuvo allí. Luchó. Combatió. Pero su cuerpo no le obedecía: Simplemente estaba ahí, quieto, tieso como si fuera un palo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Los dientes le rechinaban. Su puño, cerrado a un costado, se encogía con fuerza... Y él se frustraba. Había llegado hasta ahí. ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué era incapaz? ¡¿A qué tenía miedo?!

No...

A qué no lo tenía, más bien...

Las dudas, los temores, las inseguridades... Todo aquello volvió a él. Asumiendo que lo hiciera... ¿Qué pasaría después? Ella podía aceptarlo, o podía no hacerlo, pero cualquiera que fuera el caso, las cosas cambiarían para siempre. Estaban bien como estaban... ¿De verdad era necesario que lo hiciese? Sólo tenía que darse la vuelta, marcharse, y todo aquello no habría pasado nunca. Todo seguiría como siempre. Seguiría pudiendo protegerla. Seguiría pudiendo hablar con ella sin sentirse incómodo. Seguiría estando a su lado...

Y seguiría siendo incapaz de tocarla.

Seguiría sintiendo aquello. Seguiría sintiendo que, sin importar lo cerca que estuviese, aún deseaba más. Seguiría sintiendo cómo lo desgarraban los celos cada vez que Keigo o algún otro idiota como él flirteasen con ella. Seguiría sintiendo furia cada vez que la viese llorar por no haber podido ayudarla. Y seguiría sintiéndose culpable cada vez que no pudiese protegerla. Seguiría sintiendo que, pese a estar tan cerca, había un abismo entre ellos. Y lo que era peor... Sabría que él era el culpable de ese abismo.

Pero y si se lo decía... Y si aceptaba... ¿Luego qué? Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal. Podía no funcionar. Podía volverse demasiado dependiente de ella. Y sabía que, en el fondo, no podría protegerla de todo... Quería, pero sabía que no podía. Y acabaría sintiéndose culpable... Cada paso que diera, cada lágrima que derramase, cada vez que se cayese, habría sido culpa suya. Y no era la primera vez que ella se había convertido en un objetivo, simplemente por estar relacionada con él... ¿Qué podía pasar si acababan avanzando en ese sentido? Sólo estaría en un peligro aún mayor. Era egoísta. Era absurdo.

Y, sin embargo lo deseaba.

Deseaba poder estar a su lado. Deseaba rodearla con sus brazos y no hacerlo sólo en sus fantasías. Deseaba poder probar el sabor de sus labios. Deseaba poder limpiar sus lágrimas, y darle 10 sonrisas por cada una de ellas que derramase. Deseaba poder andar de la mano con ella. Deseaba mirarla durante horas y no sentirse culpable de estarla engañando. Deseaba poder observar su rostro cuando dormía sin pensar que estaba haciendo algo malo. Deseaba cuidar de ella. Protegerla. Deseaba poder decir: "Soy suyo". Y que ella se considerase suya.

Deseaba sentir lo que sentía sin sentir que estaba cometiendo un crimen... Lo deseaba de verdad. Pero, entonces... ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para poder sacar todo eso de dentro? ¿Qué más debía...?

**- ¿Kurosaki-kun?**

Allí estaba. La luz más radiante. La estrella más brillante. Las tinieblas se apartaron, y un faro le guió: Sus músculos se movieron, su cuerpo se movió, su mente se desconectó... La rodeó en un abrazo que pretendía ser irrompible, la atrapó y, tras un instante que se hizo eterno, sus labios conectaron con los suyos. Un sabor a fresas embotó todos sus sentidos y, pronto, todo su cuerpo quedó sumido en una especie de intensa calma, como si el universo entero se hubiese detenido y sólo quedasen ellos. Los labios danzaban sobre los suyos, estáticos, intentaban transmitirle todo aquello que con palabras no había sabido... Había sido una estupidez, y lo sabía, pero no pudo detenerse, no debía detenerse pues, si lo hacía, sabía que jamás podría encontrar otra oportunidad de comunicárselo todo, de hacerle saber todo cuanto sentía...

Pero, aún así...

Su corazón siguió latiendo con intensidad antes de detenerse en seco. No supo cuánto duró. No supo cuánto la mantuvo contra sí... Ni siquiera supo si ella devolvió su caricia pero, cuando consiguió separarse, sus brazos rodeaban la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja y sus mejillas, sonrojadas, ardían como si un volcán hubiese acabado de activarse hacía unos instantes. Ella, sin embargo, estaba completamente quieta. Miró sus ojos grisáceos: La sorpresa estaba escrita en ellos con húmeda letra escarlata y el carmín de sus mejillas parecía tan ardiente como el suyo. Pero no decía una palabra. No se movía.

El silencio los envolvía. Sólo el silencio. El mundo se había detenido por completo. Lo supo.

Se había acabado... Había luchado, y había perdido. Y ahora, sólo había una cosa que podía hacer. Sus ojos bajaron, avergonzados, entristecidos...

**- Lo siento... Yo...**

Pero no continuó. No pudo hacerlo. Unos dedos suaves se enredaron entre el naranja de sus cabellos, y unos brazos, suaves y delicados, lo encerraron en una prisión de la que muy bien sabía no podría liberarse. Los labios que presionaron los suyos, con una extraña mezcla de calma, hambre, deseo y pasión a partes iguales, fueron sólo la llave que cerraba el candado de los más dulces grilletes que había llevado, y jamás llevaría.

El corazón que había dejado de latir se reactivó. Los ojos, que se habían abierto con sorpresa, se cerraron y abandonaron. Los brazos en la cintura de ella la atrajeron contra sí, fuerte, pacientemente.

Y los labios siguieron danzando. Todas las piezas seguían encajando. 5 universos se detuvieron por un instante, y se reactivaron al unísono. 5 universos que ahora danzaban al compás de aquella canción de besos entrelazados.

Una canción cuya letra hablaba de miedo y valor, de algo largo tiempo perdido y por fin encontrado.

Una canción cuya melodía avanzaba al compás de dos corazones latiendo al unísono.

Una canción cuyos oyentes lloraban, reían, aplaudían y bailaban... Una canción de amor que dejaba, simplemente...

**_" Te quiero... Inoue"._**

Sin aliento.


End file.
